Enter the digiworld, Shinta's style!
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: What happens if you're the most clusmiest digisaver around...Well,Someone has to be it! When Shinta and Tigomon run in to some problems,they need to think time ways and all,and when you've got an antique PC!Saving the world doesn't seem simple no more!


Digimon, enter the digiworld, Shinta's style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Tigomon and evolution's and Shinta, my charrie! 

Shinta is 13, normal for her age, she's got emerald eyes and brownish hair, she has a reddish-purple Digivice, and her rookie digimon is Tigomon, as Tigomon would clearly state "We are the duo from another world!" Tigomon is a flaming tiger, she has a mane of fire, and is striped like a Bengal tiger, she is sarcastic, always teasing Shinta, but gets angry if someone lays a finger on her, a very protective digimon, her champion level is Angelcatamon, a cat with angel like wings, who prefers explosives to divine power, she's hot tempered and impatient, but love's to fight... Tigomon's ultimate stage is Catamon, the fastest digimon around, she use's her immense speed to attack big brutes... Her mega form, aww, I'm not gonna give that away ^^ Shinta is forgetful, impractical, naive, has a good sense of humour and a happy-go-lucky kid. So, on with the story... 

Shinta and Tigomon had just had a bumpy way to the digital world, Tigomon said "Awww, Shinta, no offence here, but why can't we use the schools here, instead of your antique this you call a PC!" Shinta looks hurt "it's not antique, it's only 5 years old!" Tigomon murmurs "obviously, something that is 5 years old and 1 day is!" 

They both got up, and looked around, the call had been urgent, which explained why they used Shinta's PC, instead of the schools one... Shinta shook her head and said "Dunno why it's urgent, it seems fine to me..." Hardly had those words left her lips, Tigomon was running to the forest near by "Wait up Tigomon! Where's the hurry!" She asked, sprinting after her... Tigomon stopped, and sniffed "something ain't right, where's the hustle and bustle of digimon..." Shinta nodded her head in agreement... They entered the forest slowly, and walked towards the canyon, "no digimon, not one single digimon!" Said Shinta, in disbelief, as they had finished walking for half an hour and were staring in to the big hole known as the digicanyon... "No one! Don't count the chicks before they hatched!" Said Tigomon quietly to them 2, her eyes narrowing, she span on the spot, to see a digimon walk out of the forest... "Very good Tigomon!" It said, mocking both the digimon and her digidestined, Shinta had now turned around, she had also narrowed her eyes at the sight of this unwelcome digimon, "What are you doing here Puppetmon!" Said Tigomon angrily, "Oh, nothing much dear!" He replied, taking out a voodoo doll of something, luckily, it was neither of the 2 girls... "Then why where you following us!" Said Shinta, her voice was dangerously soft, but it was loud enough for Puppetmon to become a bit more concerned... "Heh, it's none of your business!" He said, putting the doll away, he whistled, a loud, high pitched sound was made. Shinta looked frantically in every direction, before she saw Piedmon arrive at Puppetmon's side "that's unfair, that's 2 to 1!" Said Shinta, rather surprised, Tigomon was still growling but rather nervously, "com'on, we need to get before they pick a fight!" Tigomon whispered to Shinta, who nodded, and got her digivice out, "the only way across the canyon is for you to digivolve, are you ready!" She whispered in reply, Tigomon nodded, and digivolved to Angelcatamon, it was the other's turn to be surprised, as Shinta got on frantically, Piedmon and Puppetmon started to attack them, Angelcatamon swore a bit, and they managed half way across before getting hit, Puppetmon cackled "rule number 1 dear, never turn your back in a fight!" 

Angelcatamon dived dangerously, the two problems being, a) Shinta was shook off Angelcatamon and b) Angelcatamon had been knocked unconscious... Shinta prayed they wouldn't come after her and her digimon, and that they would have a safe landing, at least a soft one... She tried grabbing Tigomon, but being lighter, she fell slower through the air than Shinta... The ground was soon closing in, and she saw branches and trees, and heaps of leaves, praying to god that they would land on those, she hit the ground with a large thump, blacking out completely... 

To be continued... 

Please read and review, and send me a charrie if you want to see it in the next fic! Write it in with the review k lol ;D 

Here's what it should include: 

Name: 

Rookie digimon and it's digivolution forms: 

Description of your character: 

Description of your digimon: 

Colour of digivice: 

And there you have it! Lol ;D Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated ;) 


End file.
